EMOTIONALLY PERFECT
by Gameboyer 1719
Summary: A Unikitty creepypasta following Unikitty wanting to fix an issue with her emotions, but after separating her from one of her emotions she didn't like, things went horribly wrong.


Emotionally Perfect

By: Gameboyer 1719

-Ch.1: BAD NEWS DOC

Today was a special day because it is the event of the award giving ceremony for the best scientist in this planet, whether in a team or single being these scientists would be awarded with a medal of honor for putting out successful inventions that help out in the community. Many scientists were nominated to be on a stage awaiting their reward, including a well known scientist called "Dr. Fox." All the nominated scientists were ready and at the ceremony, being served apple cinnamon pie in the waiting room. All except one; it was Dr. Fox herself. She was getting ready down in her lab to be at the ceremony, putting small yet functional inventions in her luggage in case she needed to showcase her ideas. They never announced to the chosen scientists if they were required to bring their invention for demonstration. "Ok. I think that's all I need to bring." Dr. Fox said as she finished stuffing her luggage with pocket sized inventions, in which those surprisingly fit very perfectly. She could not wait to have a taste of the pie that she heard from her fellow nominated scientists. Dr. Fox, being excited as ever entered the tube that led to the main floor of the castle where her friends, Princess Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, and Richard were just about to finish preparing themselves for attending the ceremony Dr. Fox was nominated in. "Hey guys!" Dr. Fox said in a happy and excited tone of voice. "Hi Dr. Fox!" Everyone replied in the same tone as Dr. Fox. "Are you so excited to be awarded?" Puppycorn asked. "Of course I am." Dr. Fox answered. "Who else wouldn't be? Even the other chosen scientists are hyped as ever. I just want to thank you all for attending the award giving ceremony." "Why wouldn't we?" Unikitty enthusiastically said, wrapping her lego arm around Dr. Fox's shoulders. "I can't wait to see you, Dr. Fox, up on stage awaiting the reward of her life." Unikitty explained as she moved her other arm pointing away from her body. "Ha ha! I know! Even I could not wait for this moment! I'm just so eager! I bet everyone else is as eager as me." Dr. Fox pointed out. On her friends' faces, she can tell they have the same amount of eagerness as she has. "Heh. You said it Doc." Puppycorn said as he approached Dr. Fox and his sister; also putting an arm around Dr. Fox's shoulders, but on the other side and on top of Unikitty's. After a couple of seconds, both Unikitty and Puppycorn put their arms away. "Is everyone ready?" Dr. Fox asked everyone. "Yep. Pretty much." Richard said in a reassuring tone. "I know I'm ready!" Hawkodile answered. "We are so ready!" Both Unikitty and Puppycorn said in unison. "Alright! Let's go!" Dr. Fox called out to everyone, as they exited their home and entered their pink vehicle that had cat ears on front of the roof, cat eyes for headlights, decorative whiskers below the headlights and an opening on the very bottom of the front resembling a smile. The engine started, and they were off to arrive at the ceremony. It was only 2 hours away from their home. By the time they were merely 38 minutes away. they were stopped by a passing train. It wasn't a long train, but they had a little amount of time to talk. "Sooo, Dr. Fox, what are you going to do when you get your medal of honor? That is, if you win of course." Unikitty asked and then proceeded in to chuckling nervously. "Heh. Well, I'll probably cherish it and keep it clean, and also wear it a little bit everyday or not." Dr. Fox explained. Richard then proceeded to offer a favor to the intelligent fox. "I'll help you keep it clean." "I appreciate your contribution Rick, but no thanks. Don't worry, I'll handle it really well." Dr. Fox assured Richard. He then sighed in disappointment and looked out the window. The train had already passed and they were now on their way again.

Minutes passed, and they were close to the ceremony. Upon arriving to the road that lead to the ceremony, they were surprised when they saw a big sign that said: "Closed!?" Exclaimed everyone. "Wha-How is that possible!?" Puppycorn said in disbelief. "Is it under renovations? Or was there an incident! They never announced this!" Dr. Fox thought out loud in confusion. Unikitty pointed out that there was someone in front of the building. "Wait! Look! It's the manager that runs the ceremony! Let's ask him what is happening!" They then arrived to the front and exited the vehicle. They then approached the manager and got his attention. "Excuse me, what is happening? and why is the ceremony closed?" Dr. Fox asked, hoping she will find a reason for this commotion. "Wait, are you one of the nominated scientists?" The manager discovered who Dr. Fox is. "Yes. My name is Dr. Fox. Can you please tell me what is going on." Implied Dr. Fox. Unikitty then noticed a gurney with someone very familiar. It was Master Frown, all green and looking as if he was about to throw up. Unikitty ran to him walking along while the gurney is being wheeled to an ambulance by two doctors. "Oh my goodness! What happened to you!?" Unikitty said in a horrified state. Master Frown coughed before acknowledging the pink cat. "Don't eat the pies... Don't eat them." Master Frown said weak but clearly. "Why? What happened!?" Unikitty asked, still horrified from seeing her "friend" in the state he is in. "They- they are bad. They were tainted with something. Those were some REAL bad apples in those tins." Master Frown stated before slipping unconsciously. "Oh no! GET HIM IN THERE; QUICK!" The doctor on the back of the gurney said. "Step back mam!" They then put Master Frown in the back of the ambulance and closed the back doors. They then ran to the driver's seats but Unikitty interrupted one of them. The doctor had antennas on his head black and white stripes around his body except for his limbs and head. "What are you gonna do to him?" Unikitty asked, pleading for an answer. "Do not worry. We will take care of him." The other doctor in the car honked the horn twice impatiently. "COME ON! LET'S GO ALREADY!" Blurted out the driver. "I'm sorry, but I got to go." The bee doctor hopped into the ambulance and in under one minute, the vehicle was nowhere in sight. Unikitty saw her friends approaching her. "Guys, it was master frown! He said that-" "We know. The apple pies were tainted. I'm so sorry this happened to him. Even if you are not friends with him." Dr. Fox interrupted Unikitty, already knowledgeable of these horrifying news. "Did the manager already told you about it?" Unikitty asked, hoping for a reason regarding the pies since she thought the manager had told them if there was some sort of virus or infection, and she thought right. "Yes. The manager told us that the apple pies were infected by a virus called the Bad Apple Virus. He thought that whatever company made those pies was trying to spread an epidemic, but he said that he called the company and they responded the fact that they accidentally injected the virus in the pies during the assembly line. They didn't know about this." "Yep. that's right." The manager overheard their conversation and was approaching. "I'm afraid, we need to postpone this ceremony for 2 months according to the people in the hazmat suits. From where you live, you are lucky. The company selling these pies never reached your town, but there are people in hazmat suits checking each homes to see if there's an infection that could spread. For that reason, I'm going to have to ask one of the suits to confirm if all of you are infected by which I know you're not." The manager then turned around and saw a suit walking by. "Hey! Can you come here for a second? I need you to confirm if these guys are not infected." The suit's attention was caught and it walked to where the caller was. "Alright, stand by." The hazmat person pulled out what appeared to be a scanner. "What's that you have?" Unikitty asked curiously. "A thermal scanner. One known thing is that the Bad Apple Virus is hot; thus meaning that if we see a perfect circle of redness in your bodies, you are infected. If we don't, you are ok." The suit responded while scanning everyone. he confirmed that they did not have the virus, but as a precaution, he had to ask: "Did you eat any pies?" Everyone responded with a no except puppycorn. "The only pie I remember eating was that Louisiana Pizza that was shipped to me by someone named Jasper Pie, and boy those slices were DEEELICIOUS." Puppycorn said, drooling while remembering the sweetness that is the pizza. "Does that count as pie?" "No, no it doesn't." The suit answered while he put away his thermal scanner. He then gives everyone cards and one sign. "What are these for?" asked. The suit clarified that those were confirmation cards to wear around their neck until they get home, and the sign was to be put on their front door. "The reason why I am giving you these is so that just in case, my other friends would get off your back in case they were to stop you for scanning for any signs of the virus." The suit stated. Everyone thanked him and went back to their pink car. "BE SAFE ALL OF YOU!" The manager yelled as the car drove away.

They arrived at home, and before they closed the door, Dr. Fox Pinned the sign with needles on the door and then closed it. "Well, so much for the medal of honor." Dr. Fox said with a frown. "Aw, that's ok. At the very least, you didn't eat any pies because you were taking your time preparing to go. You know the saying: 'Better late than never' or in this case, 'better late than-' well...on time." Unikitty reassured Dr. Fox. "I guess you're right." Said Dr. Fox, feeling better. "Well, we have to wait 2 months until the ceremony reopens. What are we gonna do?" "Maybe, we could spend some quality time?" Puppycorn suggested. A bright light bulb pops out of Unikitty's head. "That's a GREAT IDEA bro! Maybe we'll pass time if we were to enjoy ourselves since we have this 2 month break!" Unikitty stated, supporting her smart brother. "Well what are we waiting for? LET'S GO HAVE FUN! Er...in home I mean." Hawkodile exclaimed, and then everyone ran off to do various activities.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

This is chapter 1 of Emotionally Perfect, a Unikitty creepypasta following Unikitty wanting to fix an issue with her emotions, but after separating her from one of her emotions she didn't like, things went horribly wrong. Chapter 2 and the other chapters are currently in development. This is my first fanfiction I have ever written. feel free to comment on what you think of this first chapter.

I do not own Unikitty or any of the show's characters. This project is fanmade and will NOT make money in ANY way.

Show and characters are created by Cartoon Network

Copyright Disclaimer under section 107 of the Copyright Act of 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, education and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing.


End file.
